hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shinatty-Chan
So... this is called a talk page? Please leave a comment here if I did something forbidden (again) or if u just want to say hello. =) Welcome! It's nice to have you here at the wiki. I hope you have fun here, it's great that you're helping out to improve and add to this place! Ceras SanMarina 18:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Ahh, promotion and fixing-up could work wonderfully. I'm sure Lilly would like to hear more ideas and suggestions too. I've been trying to do a lot of work on the wiki ever since February or so, but it's still got a little ways to go. There are a lot of pairing articles and other things that have yet to be finished, after all. And it's okay about your English. I can understand you fine ^^ Ceras SanMarina 19:35, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Willkommen! Hi there! This is Lilly here. I'm so happy to see so many changes around here! You're doing a fine job so don't worry about it. And speak English quite well so don't worry about that either. Keep up the great work!! ^^ Icelilly 15:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Pictures I just want to thank you for going through all that effort to clean up the low-quality article pictures and in finding new ones. It's pretty difficult to find good source images for some characters, so it's very appreciated :) Keep up the nice work. Ceras SanMarina 19:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Allies/Axis pages and Taiwan stuff I think pages about the Axis and Allies might work very well for the wiki, especially if they're in-depth for their appearances in the series. Perhaps the "minor" members of each faction in the series can also be listed (Canada and others were more involved historically, but in the comic they're quite minor). As for Taiwan, do you have a source for the "marriage" thing? The only thing I can recall being said about her in-series relationship with China and Japan was in that old sketch. I know that Japan/Taiwan's been growing a little more in popularity though, it would seem. Ceras SanMarina 19:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Logo Thank you so much for the logo!! I love it! <3 I hope you don't mind that I sightly resized it. The width was too wide. I hope it still looks good!! Icelilly 17:56, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Userboxes I hope you don't mind me adding more to your talk page. XD I asked Ceras the same question. What do think about adding userboxes to profile pages? I want to grab up some opinions before doing anything. ^^; Icelilly 18:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Concerning Japan's page Hey, please don't change Japan's age to 'A secret' anymore. I mistakenly put it as that originally in the age field because I found it in a doujinshi, not in the official comic. Officially, in one of the strips concerning Japan's birthday, Italy asks him how old he is and he says something along the lines of 'even I don't know' or 'I can't remember'. So yeah, just clearing that up. Just wanted to say I hate USUK too! I hate it with a burning passion..I can take other pairings but that one just messes with me..D: Ohh, and. About this Wikia since I'm new...how come we don't have separate pages for each character with quotes, descriptions, and notes? I think it would be better than a long list of the characters....Just wondering and maybe I can help with that if we do decide to make separate pages!! I love Hetalia (Why else would I be here..XDD) so I'd love to help around the Wikia for it. Happy Editing --Oldworldblues42 01:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello!~ nice to meet you, you can call me Cora! i see you have made alot of changes to the wiki, and just wanted to say, Hey. im on the chat all the time, so please stob by....please? i look forward to meeting you lol. if ya dont wanna go on the chat i understand, just leave a message on my talk page! it would just be nice to know someone who is another good information source, or just another friend to talk to!~ and wow OWB XD lol the comment above is from a friend of mine..... lol when life gives you lemons, YOU READ THEM! ^ ^ 20:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC)